


Thirty Minutes

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angry Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can happen in thirty minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Minutes

A lot can happen in thirty minutes.

For example, it's enough time for Rodney to finally break John.

It's enough time for John to end the fight that they've been having for the last six weeks. Enough time for John to slap the lube they keep stealing from the infirmary- which is sort of blue and smells really strange and, Rodney thinks, is meant for sonograms, and who the fuck here needs a sonogram except for Teyla anyway?- into Rodney's hand and snarl, "Fine, I'll fucking do it, for fuck's sake, if it'll shut you the fuck up."

It's enough time for Rodney's eyes to get wide, because he's actually, finally won; not enough for him to waste on being triumphant, though, because John looks _pissed_.

Fuck, this is going to be so good.

Because, when they're together, John is careful and polite and always, _always_ one step removed from everything he does, like anything the least bit dangerous or uncertain will just ruin what they have. Half the time he won't even let Rodney bottom- Rodney thinks this is because John's afraid he's going to hurt him, cause it's not like Rodney's a grown-ass man or thirty pounds heavier or anything. Maybe it's not, though- maybe Rodney's got it all wrong and John's just a greedy son of a bitch- but what Rodney really wants is to get fucked so hard his brain shuts down. He wants to see John _in it_, for once, and he's going to make the time and space for that to happen if he has to create a fucking time dilation field in the middle of the mess hall.

Back in the non-relativistic world, there's still plenty of time for Rodney to slick up his own fingers- he doesn't really use enough of the lube, but he doesn't care. Honestly? He's looking forward to how it's going to hurt when John stretches him open- it's going to fucking _burn_, he's going to sit funny for a day and a half- and he's fucking aching for it to happen.

John's apparently thinking about time management himself, because he pushes Rodney off the bed and onto his knees, the tube clattering to the floor somewhere out of sight, probably where one of them will probably step on it in the middle of the night. He doesn't even bother to make a show out of opening his pants and pushing down his boxers, his cock already hard; Rodney does take a little minute to be triumphant then, because he fucking knew it, he _knew_ John would get off on this if he'd just calm the fuck down for one second and let it happen.

"No hands," John says, in a hoarse, commanding voice that he's never used in bed before, the kind of tone that goes straight to Rodney's dick. "Get ready for me."

John's got time to grab the back of Rodney's head and just yank him onto his dick. Rodney opens up wide for it; it stretches the corners of his mouth in a way that he just knows he'll still be feeling tomorrow, that'll make him brush his fingers against his lips when nobody's watching and just _shiver_. John doesn't even let him stop to breathe; he sucks air in through his nose, raspy breaths that sound obscene and harsh in the quiet of the room.

With ten minutes to go, Rodney's riding his own fingers and just _swallowing_ John like he's manna; he feels like a complete and utter whore- _John's_ whore- and his cock's so hard he could probably inflict blunt force trauma with it.

John pulls him off way before Rodney's satisfied, panting and looking gloriously feral. He doesn't even talk, just points at the bed. Rodney scrambles up, graceless and awkward, and braces himself, his head down and his legs spread wide.

There's just enough time left over for John to hold him down and slam all the way into Rodney's ass. It's enough time for John to hiss, "Don't you fucking _dare_ come until I tell you to," and enough time for Rodney to moan out loud at the very thought.

But that's about it.


End file.
